officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stheno
'Stheno '''is the eldest of the Gorgon sisters in the Mythology Dimension. Her younger sisters are Euryale and Medusa; Medusa is the only mortal. Biography In the year 1321 BCE, Stheno and Euryale live in Greece with their sister Medusa, a beautiful maiden. One day, the sisters decided to perform as many acts of kindness in one day as possible. After a successful day, Stheno and Euryale accidently find Posiedon raping Medusa, and he flees. Stheno and Euryale inform Athena, who organises a meeting with everyone involved. Athena reveals herself to be jealous of Medusa, and as revenge transforms her into a vicious gorgon. Stheno and Euryale continue to side with their sister, prompting Athena to turn them into gorgons, too.Episode 2.6 (Cryptid Realms). Medusa is slain by the “hero” Perseus only a year later. Upon hearing of their sister’s murder, Stheno and Euryale decide to track him down and kill him as revenge. However, shortly after Medusa’s murder, Perseus marries Andromeda and the gorgon sisters cannot locate him.Episode 2.8 (Cryptid Realms)'' Eight years later, Stheno and Euryale finally find Perseus and Andromeda living in the middle of nowhere with nine children. When they demand to know where Medusa’s head is, Perseus reveals that he has already given it to Athena. He fights back against the vengeful sisters, and overpowers them. However, they manage to defeat him in another way; by killing Andromeda. Stheno and Euryale later confront Athena and demand for their sister back, but Athena mocks them by stating how the dead cannot be revived. Euryale notices a familiar head appearing on the goddess’s shield, aegis; it appears Medusa’s head is magically linked with the shield. As Stheno speaks to Athena, Euryale tries to sneak out of sight and steal the shield, but Athena notices and beats Euryale. Stheno, shocked, attacks Athena violently, but the immortal hits her back with the shield and stabs Euryale with a knife produced out of nowhere. Athena vanishes, but Stheno removes the knife quickly. Athena is in pain, but cannot die. The sisters, disappointed, give up.Episode 2.8 (Cryptid Realms) Twelve years later, Stheno and Euryale are shocked to learn that Medusa had sons born from her dead body. The sisters, eager to meet their nephews, travel to Iberia, where Medusa’s son Chrysaor is king. They find that he is married to Queen Geryon, a naiad. Chrysaor gets along well with his aunts, and decides to help them find any other potential children of Medusa. It is discovered that the brother of Chrysaor is Pegasus, now living on Mount Olympus under the ownership of Zeus. Zeus allows Stheno, Euryale and Chrysaor into the stables, and leaves them alone for a reunion. However, moments later, Athena enters to see Pegasus, and becomes shocked to find her old enemies before her. Panicking, the family struggle to think of an escape, until Pegasus opens his wings. Stheno, Euryale and Chrysaor hop onto the winged horse, and Athena watches on vengefully as Pegasus flies them off Mount Olympus. The four, having finally all met one another, decide to part ways. Stheno and Euryale go back into hiding, Chrysaor returns to Iberia, and Pegasus returns to Mount Olympus.Episode 2.9 (Cryptid Realms) At some point, Stheno and Euryale had a negative encounter with Morgan le Fay.Episode 2.5 (Cryptid Realms) On June 1, 2016 CE, Morgan le Fay travels with her friends, two of the Cryptid Hunters, Gerry and Shane, to make amends with Stheno and Euryale. As they approach the Gorgon Lair, Euryale attacks the humans. Stheno arrives, glad to find more victims and finally get her revenge on Morgan. However, before they can be killed, Gerry teleports them back to the city with his Cryptid Hunting device. Later, Stheno and Euryale track down the Cryptid Hunters and save them from a group of dryads. The sisters demand to let Gerry take them back in time to save their younger sister Medusa from death. Upon learning that the magical device has been stolen by centaurs, the sisters reluctantly join forces with the Cryptid Hunters to get it back.Episode 2.5 (Cryptid Realms) Appearances References Category:Gorgons Category:Individual monsters Category:Females Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Guest characters Category:Dimension Travelers